This application claims the benefit of German patent application DE P 10037833.1, filed Aug. 3, 2000, herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates generally to a winding device for a cheese-producing textile machine, and, more particularly, to such a winding device having a cheese drive mechanism acting on a tube receiving plate, a separately driveable yarn cross-winding device, and a support and clamping roller which is in frictional contact with the cheese during the winding operation.
A winding device of the basic type described above is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Publication DE 43 10 905 A1. In this known device, the cheese is directly driven, i.e. one of the tube receiving plates rotatably seated on the arms of the creel is connected with a speed (rpm) controlled drive mechanism. During the winding process, the cheese rests on a relatively light support and clamping roller, which is driven in turn by its frictional contact with the cheese. Such a device makes it possible to minimize the loss of lift occurring in the course of the cross-winding of the yarn, wherein the kinetic energy to be transmitted between the cheese and the support and clamping roller is relatively small. A similar winding device is also described in German Patent Publication DE 43 30 647 A1. In this winding device also, the surface of a directly driven cheese rests on a stationary, freely rotatably seated support and clamping roller of this device.
However, these known winding devices have the disadvantage that the support and clamping roller continues to run uncontrolled for a certain amount of time when the cheese is lifted off the support and clamping roller and braked to a stop, for example in case of a yarn break or of a controlled yarn cut. This continued uncontrolled running of the support and clamping roller always presents the danger that the bottom thread is grasped by the support and clamping roller and an undesired series of yam wrappings are then formed thereabout.
In view of the above mentioned known devices, it is an object of the invention to create a winding device with an improved support and clamping roller.
In accordance with the invention, this object is attained by a winding device having a support and clamping roller with its own braking device, which offers the particular advantage that the continued running of the support and clamping roller, which heretofore was customary and often injurious to the continued winding process, is immediately and effectively interrupted when the cheese is lifted off the support and clamping roller.
In a preferred embodiment, the braking device is embodied in such a way that, when the cheese is raised, the support and clamping roller is automatically braked to a stop by being placed on the braking device, without additional sensor and/or control means being required.
A particularly advantageous embodiment results by mounting the support and clamping roller to be movably seated in association with a biasing spring operative to push against a braking element of the braking device when the contact pressure of the cheese is no longer present. It is also preferred that the support and clamping roller is seated for free rotation on bearing arms which are respectively connected to stationary bearing brackets via a pivot shaft. Spring elements act on the bearing arms in the direction toward the braking device. Such an embodiment is not only quite cost-effective in its manufacture, but is also operable almost free of maintenance. Moreover, this embodiment is extremely functionally reliable, i.e. the support and clamping roller is almost instantaneously braked to a stop, independent of the rotational velocity, after the cheese has been raised.
It is further preferred to arrange a braking element on at least one of the stationary bearing brackets in a disposition for easily replaceability. The arrangement of the braking element on the side opposite the yam cross-over device is particularly advantageous, because in this case the direction of rotation of the support and clamping roller assists the contact pressure of the spring element, which has a very positive effect on the braking action.
Further details, features and advantages of the present invention will be described and understood from an exemplary embodiment disclosed hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying drawings.